Just an Outlet
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: It is getting harder for Liang Qi to take control of her own self overall, but what happens when Alphard gets caught in the middle of it? Liang Qi/Alphard Smut


_A/N: Hello, everyone! Here is another story I just made late at this hour. Unfortunately, my hormones had kicked in, as so here is another Liang Qi-centric porn without plot story featuring her fantasies. XD Just something I want to write up out of boredom and so-so. Yet, I hope this story is 'enjoyable'. _^^

_Note: This fic took me more than three days to finish I had just finished it just now, so yay~ :D_

_Songs that inspired me for this fic: Lana Del Rey's Video Games and Bliss – Long Life To You My Friend. I thank YveBoshido00 for the second song. Thank you so much buddy, I __**loved **__it! It was very beautiful; I appreciated the song recommendation. :3  
_

* * *

By the end of the day, at the end of the missions my sister had provided her subordinates and I to do, when it is nearly dark and the night in Shanghai would glow with confidence. The city from our viewpoint is probably different; mine is that the city is still vibrant and filled with various, shimmering colours from its New Year. Orange, red, yellow, green, violet, and blue blended into a colour of complete euphoria.

"_Passion" _is probably an accurate word for such a colour. _Yeah,_ I concluded myself – smiling to the idea of it. And with it in my mind, I decided to express that certain 'passion' for myself; gingerly walking towards the bedroom that is my sister's. I assume that she is busy with her work; I rolled my eyes to this – _'as usual'._

I closed the door behind me, turning on the lamp on the nightstand, and slipped out of my velvet-red qi-pao; removing the brooch that held it together, placing it on the nightstand – in which that removing the brooch made the shoulders of the qi-pao sag and slid down to the floor without any effort.

A smirk tugged at my lips as I was only left with just underwear and nothing else. Perhaps, I wonder if I should bother myself with wearing something at all – to prevent myself from getting sick or so. I walked over to the dresser, opened it, and found an oversized, white t-shirt. I shrugged, I didn't really care for it – this would do for a while. I pulled it over my head and let it fall to my waist – it fits snugly and very airy to leave some comfortable breathing space.

I sighed in relief, smiled in a lustful manner that I used both of my hands to roam at either side of my neck, stroking around the collarbone with thin, long fingers; I had let my fingernails lightly tickle at my slightly sensitive skin. That's when I felt myself becoming dripping wet at this motive… I sighed softly; my shoulders jolted and hoisted themselves very quickly, as if this pleasure became a bit overwhelming for parts of the body. I chuckled to myself, it has been a while since I had done this and maybe for my sister and I too…

Then, I was beaming at the thought of it – perhaps… I can surprise her with this method! Maybe she would want to bed with me again! I gripped at both sides of the muscles of my collarbone, grinned widely, and practically squealed with joy!

So, what I have done to surprise her for the most part, I turned off the light and hurried myself into the sheets of her own bed. My body felt as if it was on fire; with a thought of sister accepting this adulterous arrangement, and each given thought being of her coming in to terms of making love to me. Her skin against my own; our hands grasping, groping for the feel of one's nudity; to have it being caressed mutually, gently, in a loving manner called foreplay before reaching a climax that would settle them as one soul united.

I shivered toward these sensual, passionate fantasies in my mind; for that its erotic imagery has only gotten me wetter, almost pulsating for self-gratification, my whole body was covered in nervous sweat, aching for some sort of temporary pleasure I would give it. Do I give in to these desires? The truth is, sadly yes.

I breathe in and exhaled a long, deep sigh as I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back onto the fluffy pillow just the slight amount… My hands made slow strokes at my collarbone and neck, then slowly heading towards the hem of my shirt.

When I grasped it, felt for it in my hands – I lifted it, in a cautious motion; the cotton fabric raking at my soft skin; my fantasies came forth in my mind.

* * *

_I could feel her; I could feel those hands of hers – her palms resting at my stomach, which is in-between the upper and the lower section of my body. My muscles became tensed, I do not know if she is going to dive into my panties or commit foreplay first. So I laid there, still as a rock, my breathing hitched slightly, nervously. "Sister," My voice quivered, my eyelids partially closing themselves, and my body relaxed from this sexual fantasy. _

"_What are you going to do with me—?" She leaned in towards me, just a little – her shoulder-length dark hair fell to her face and her eyes… those dark-blue eyes shone so beautifully at night… I found myself in awe of her sensuous structure of a woman, there is no doubt that one can be lost in sight of a beautiful woman like her… it caused my breath to hitch again, not just from her appearance, but of her actions right now…_

_She had one hand at the hem of the shirt, and the other one clutched at the side of my thigh. "Aahh…" I quietly moaned at this, my mouth was partially opened, and my eyelids flickered my vision. Sister leaned in again, this time, her weight onto me – her actions growing bolder and bolder. She still squeezed my thigh a few times before stroking her fingers at the left, where my panties are located._

_Her left hand went up my shirt, stroking during her way up, as gentle as I wanted her to be… she then groped at my left breast, kneading my erect nipple with her three main fingers, sometimes pinching at it, carefully. I inhaled sharply, my nerves twitching, convulsing felt like it in my mind; I breathed a rising but soft moan. _

"_Ahh…!" I shuddered, bucking my hips as she attempts to tease my wetness by rubbing on the outside of my panties. I squirmed at this, whined even – "P-Please…" I cried, "Don't tease me like that, sister! Just fuck me already!" When I opened my eyes slowly to face her, she gave me one of her playful smirks and had asked, __**"I am sorry; what am I doing now?" **_

* * *

I had realized that my fantasy has been cut short by my sister hovering over me; her head appeared in vertical position – that's when I managed to jolt awake and put my hand over my mouth in embarrassment, my hazel eyes widened with shock. "S-sister!" I yelped, yanking down my shirt and scrambling out of the bed frantically. "I-I am sorry about this! I-I wasn't in the right mindset at that moment!" And sister just stood there – with her arms crossed as usual and that cold, disapproving, and uninterested stare of hers.

At first, I thought she would be scolding me by now about fucking off in her bed, but it doesn't seem so as the silence at her part, was broken by snickering, then followed by small laughter. I was dumbfounded. "W…What did I do…?" I asked uncomfortably. After sister finished with a few chuckles, she shook her head and smirked, feeling as if this situation is quite humourous as it gets.

"Heh!" She snorted, running her hair through her half-gloved fingers, then using the other hand to remove the hair-band she always uses for her makeshift ponytail. Scratching the back of her neck, I assume, she sighed and gave me a playful smirk, as she did in my sexual fantasies. Then, she walked by the dresser and opened the drawer – looking for some nightclothes to sleep in.

As she did so, she had spoke while removing her week-old clothes; the coat was first to be tossed on the floor.

"That was quite a rude entrance to look forward to, Liang Qi." She said to me, secondly unzipping her black slacks, sliding them off her legs, and neatly hanging them on a chair. I was only to stare, partially embarrassed and in awe of her undress; I held the sheet closer to my chest, my knees to the chest level – I hugged at them, burying the lower of my face to them. "I am sorry..." I replied quietly. She looked over her shoulder to me and shrugged; to her it was probably not even a good excuse.

"Hm," Was her careless answer. The last article of her clothing was a black tube-top, I had wondered of how she could manage to get ahold of it and that was, she had her hands on the bottom of the tube-top and lifted it over her head with partial effort. It was also carelessly tossed, but this time, the material was on the chair with her neatly folded pants instead of on the floor.

That's when she had sighed contentedly while picking at what to wear, she then picked an article of clothing due to her impatience and slipped it on. It was one of her navy coloured tank-tops.

I moistened my lips with my tongue in a nervous pace, my fingers gripped on the sheet at my knees a little tighter. She had cautiously approached me, her eyes were fixated on my body language, for some reason she had known for quite a while of what I had wanted to do with her.

She then gave me a firm expression – and that is something I am not fond of at all. "Hm," She said, twice – but it came to sound interesting at what I had done, earlier. She caught my attention from this sound; I turned my head over to face her, my hazel eyes blinked, I waited for an answer.

"Well, that little _stunt_ you pulled just now was very... _risky_ …" She made an amusing chuckle, her smirk reappearing and growing wider; bending her upper and mid body, with her hands on either side of the bed.

"U-Uhmmm…." Speechless as I am, I moved away from my current position and attempted to back away, she had only leaned in when I leaned back from her. "_Yet…_" She cooed, the tone of her voice thick with lust – "I wouldn't mind having to finish the job _for_ you…" Hearing her words now, I was my lustful, obsessive self again. My cheeks reddened and my body quivered, my nerves pulsating, aching of what is an absolute disgusting, immoral feeling to have towards someone who is like a relative.

But I… I have no shame in this at all. I tittered, chuckled hoarsely as I moved my lips to kiss at her throat; my tongue immediately stroked at such calloused skin for a woman. I slipped my arms through her armpits and dug my fingers to her shoulder blades.  
I replied in the same manner as she did, only that I was _hungry_ for it; "I don't mind at all…" I whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe in my mouth and suckled it greedily, with longing for this woman. "…_Sister…_" I had said my final word before she had reached in and turned off the lamp.

* * *

The night was still glowing vibrantly, in the midst of partygoers outside, and the crackling of fireworks heard from the distance, the curtains partially closed, that it had given some light in the darkness of sister's room.

The room's air was filled with the smell of sexual sweat; the silence was broken and became softly noisy…

Sister's hands were nice and warm against my skin, as she lifted the shirt over my head and tossed it aside from the bed. I sighed in relief and smiled as I felt for her face; stroking her shoulder-length, dark, and thick hair between my fingers, trailing over to her eyes, then to her lips – how I love her so much…

"Kiss me…" I whispered, sneaking my left hand to over the back of her head, my fingers playing over to her hair, again. She had complied with consent and leaned in to kiss me, slowly; I had kissed her back, feeling her tongue gently probing over my open mouth, and I took it in eagerly with favour.

"Hmm…" I moaned, as I felt her hands travel down to my breasts; her fingers silently touching my erect nipples, then touching my breasts fully, kneading them. My eyes had rolled to the back of my head immediately after the sensation of her touch and of myself growing wetter in response.

I gave her tongue a slight lick; she had pulled away from me, and smirked. "What is it?" She asked of me, I panted sharply and growled to her, "C'mon sister…Let's just skip the foreplay and _fuck_ already!" I heard her laugh briefly; perhaps she wants to tease me for the time being, to test my patience of having sex. "Already?" She asked, "My God, you have been waiting for quite a long time, haven't you, Liang?" She discreetly moved her right hand without my notice and dove straight inside of my panties. I gasped in shock, as I felt her three main fingers rub at my outer lips.

My hands gripped at the sheets as I breathed heavily towards her actions, even felt my entire body flush; sweat broke out of my pores rather rapidly.

"_A…Aahh…_" I squeezed my eyes shut, and gave out a small whine in protest, "_Sister…! _You know I am not…"

I could feel her slim, long middle finger already probing inside of my inner walls; its touch felt slightly cold… I let out another soft whine and attempted to finish my sentence before she decides to interrupt me a second time. "I…I am not a virgin anymore, y'know...!" I squealed sharply, nearly convulsing in response with her finger going in and out of my sex. She chuckled at my sensitivity; she moved forward and muffled my loud moans with her mouth.

"I know that…" She whispered, nipping at my jaw line, then to my neck – taking in a mouthful of my flesh – giving me small amount of pressure in her bites and suckling it, carelessly. I came to relax and smile towards her actions; gripping at her shoulder blades – inhaling and exhaling slowly with shaky breaths. "Will you at least give me the time to pleasure _you_ also, sister?" I breathed into her ear.

She pulled back from me, withdrew her hand away from the opening of my main sexual organ. Soon enough she had smiled, "I can't see why not…" She then moved away from her position, slid off and yanked at my hand, so that I was facing her, upwards. I jerked for a bit from such sudden movement, but then firmly myself calmed down, prompting to have my muscles relaxed from this sort of position.

We intersected; she had her hands on my ribs, gripping at my sides firmly: gently, slowly stroking downwards and upwards, I seemed above her the slightest; my hands rested at her shoulders, I helped myself tower over her a little with my knees pressed against the mattress, hugging her lower sides for a bit. Sister's hands traveled upwards to my armpits, I leaned myself to kiss near her mouth. She pulled away for a second when I did so, yet it seems she had rejected a second thought of her decision, and returned my kiss. Her hands, her fingers had inched themselves toward my breasts; her fingernails raking at my erect nipples, placing the pads of her thumbs to evenly stroke the both of them. She broke away from our kiss, and lowered her lips, placed her kisses at my neck, shoulder, and collarbone.

I moaned softly towards this, even when my sex is still pulsating like Hellfire – I had decided to temporarily put it on hold and focused on attempts to pleasure my dear sister. I stroked her lovely hair, first. I placed kisses at the top of her scalp and inhaled that scent of earth and gunpowder she carried. I could feel her lips passing by my collarbone, eventually leveling at the left side of my breast, her mouth grasped at the center of it: nibbling, biting, moistening it…

Whatever it is, it felt good; almost making my stomach and my entire body burn, lustfully.

"_Ahh… Hmm… M…More…Please…_" She held me a little tighter with her hands forming fists, thrusting at the small of my back, she gave me a sharp bite that I cried out just briefly – my body jerked, stiffened for a moment before I became relaxed and lowered myself to her level, kissing her as I did so.

Shortly, she had herself laid down at the foot of the bed, I towering over her now. To gain this sense of brief dominance made me completely zealous, as I had my right hand at her stomach, only to have it to lower downwards to what I _do_ think that would pleasure her the most. I could see that her eyes were fixating on my one motive and gave me a playful smirk, her left hand reaching out and stroking my dark-brown coloured hair. "That's always the easiest way to go, huh?" She said a matter-of-factly, kissing the tip of my nose. I only flushed and chuckled, "Yes… it is so…" My hand busied itself by going inside of her panties; making sure that her pleasure is well received as mine. My fingers rubbed deeply at her exterior organs; pressing down firmly towards them and rubbed at a slow pace; just enough so I could feel the rapid source of her wetness and easily slipped a long, slim finger inside. While I had the inside occupied, I let my thumb fumble around for the clitoris and when I found it, I lightly brushed it at first, in small, gentle circles with the pad of my thumb.

Sister is growling beneath me; taking in shallow breaths and straining groans underneath her throat. "_C'mon… you can go harder if you want…_" I grinned widely and took it to my advantage: my hand movements becoming a bit rougher, longer: plunging as they say. I encircled my thumb around her clitoris before giving it a few hard taps.

My sister groaned and growled a little louder and louder, grasping my hips and hoisted her own, causing my hand to fumble and slip in her panties – that it also resulted her orgasm.

She strained a mixture of a groan and growl, and then had panted rapidly in the process.

And here we were, in all of our sweaty, immodest glory, that we laughed of what we had both done, of what it is to be considered just an act of releasing our frustrations and outlets on one another.

Sister had her arm wrapped around me, hugging me tight, with this wide, retarded grin on her face.

I took notice and smiled back, "What now?" She shrugged, smiled back to me, and let out a dry laugh, "I could use a smoke." I arched an eyebrow, that was unbelievable. "Hmm…_really? _All of a sudden, you _want_ to smoke." She got off the bed, looked around for her cigarette and lighter in the drawer of her nightstand. When she had done so, she put the cigarette in her mouth, lit it with the lighter, and took a long drag at it, puffs of smoke exhaled from her lips forming an 'o' shape.

"So?" She asked, "Smoking calms my nerves for a bit." I was taken aback, my eyes blinked, the corners of my lips sagged, and my eyebrows narrowed, "So does sex."

She placed the cigarette in her mouth, blew out another puff, and smirked as if the subject did not even matter to her; something tells me that the whole thing isn't worth giving a shit about. "Ahh…Sex is sex, so what? We _all _need outlets for our frustrations daily, this is the second of them."

I took her word for it, for reason – that is very much true. "Yeah," I eventually agreed, "You are right about that…" I can see that sister is taking her pride in this, "I am right, Liang. I am _always_ right."

"Pbft, whatever." I said flatly.

"Hm, ditto on that anyway.." She took a final inhale and exhale of her cigarette before putting it out.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! It took me more than a few days to FINISH IT! Gah! Yet I am so glad I am done and over with it! Uwaahh, school takes up my tiiimmmeee. But yet, if this little story is worth your time, I am so so glad! Thank you very much for the support. ^_^_


End file.
